Help Me Save Me
by Sethra Ri-Senzo
Summary: AU: After Kagome Higurashi's father died years ago, her mother began drinking. She also started abusing Kagome. Now, Kagome's mother has decided to remarry. Her stepfather's name?....Naraku.
1. You're Marrying Him!

Sethra: Hello everyone!!! My name's Sethra Ri-Senzo! This is my first posted story! I hope you like it!  
  
Kitsu: Of course they'll like it, you moron!!  
  
Sethra: *giggles* Oh, don't mind him everyone. This is my...muse, I guess you could call him. He's a small cat-like creature (called a Dakiin) with blue black fur and these really spiffy purple wings that glow when he gets excited!  
  
Kitsu: AAAHHH!! Sethra!! Stop pulling on my wings, damnit!  
  
Sethra: *still giggling* I will when you make them glow!  
  
Kitsu: Haven't I already told you that I can't make them glow myself?!?! *tries to run away from Sethra; runs into another Dakiin, a female one with sparkling-silver fur and gold wings* Help me, Asha!  
  
Asha: *sits down and begins bathing herself* Help yourself, baka.  
  
Kitsu: Meanie!  
  
Asha: Since Sethra is too busy trying to rip Kitsu's wings off, I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Sethra Ri-Senzo does not own Inuyasha.  
  
Sethra: But Kitsu, Asha, and the species of Dakiin are solely mine!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Asha&Kitsu: *sweatdrop*  
  
Help Me...Save Me Chapter 1: You're Marrying Him?!  
  
"You little bitch! I told you to fix dinner two hours ago!"  
  
Kagome shudders. 'Mom must be drunk again.' She closes her math book and stands up. As she starts to walk towards her bedroom door, it opens. Her little brother, Souta, walks in. "Have you finished your work, Souta?"  
  
He nods. "Yeah, I just finished. But just to let you know, Mama is really mad. I don't think you should go down there right now." He gazes up at his sister, worry and fear in his eyes. "It's another one of her bad nights. I think she had a fight with her boyfriend or something."  
  
Kagome shudders again. Naraku had been her mom's boyfriend for the past three years. He was the first man her mom had dated since Kagome and Souta's father had died when Souta was little. Until Naraku had come along, they were a normal family. They would go on picnics with their mom. They went to the movies. Their mother had never even raised her voice at them. But now.....  
  
"Damnit, Kagome! Where's dinner!?" Their mom's voice gets louder as she climbs the stairs. "When I get up there, you're in trouble!"  
  
Kagome looks at Souta. "Souta, get in the closet."  
  
"But sis, I-"  
  
"Now!!" Kagome opens up the closet door, shoves her brother in, and closes the door. "Don't make a sound, okay? No matter what you see or hear!" She turns around just as the door flies open. She winces when she sees the look of pure fury on her mom's face. "Hi, Mom. I-" She stops talking when her mother's hand connects with her cheek.  
  
"I told you to fix dinner two hours ago! When I woke up, I went into the kitchen. And what did I find?! No dinner, that's what!!" Ms. Higurashi slaps her daughter again. "Why haven't you done what I told you?!"  
  
"I-I did fix dinner, but you were asleep! You s-said that you would get up later. Then you told me to fix you a plate and put it in the fridge. I fixed you a plate like you said." Kagome massages her cheek. "I'll go heat it up for you, if you want me to."  
  
Her mother nods once. "Fine. Bring it to my room. I'll expect you to-" She glances over at Kagome's desk. "Hmm, what's this?" She walks over and pulls a paper out from under Kagome's math book. "A test?" She glances up at the grade. "You made a 'B'?! No daughter of mine makes a horrible grade like that!!" She grabs Kagome's alarm clock and throws it at the girl. It connects with the corner of Kagome's temple. Kagome falls to the ground, holding her forehead. "You won't be eating for a week. There will be no leaving this room, except to go to the bathroom. You can't talk to your friends on the phone until I decide you can. And you will tell everyone who asks that you recieved that wound when your brother accidentally hit you while opening the door. Oh, and I expect the food to be in my room in fifteen minutes." She walks out and closes the door behind her.  
  
Souta bursts out of the closet. "Sis?! Are you okay?" He kneels down beside her. "Poor Kagome-chan." He pulls a tissue out of the box on Kagome's desk. He slides closer and moves Kagome's hands. "Well, it isn't as bad as the time she actually hit you with the door." He dabs gently at the wound, wiping the blood away. "There. Much better. Just wait here while I get you something to put on that." He starts to get up.  
  
Kagome grabs his wrist. "Thank you, Souta. But I'll be fine." He starts to protest. "Souta, I have to get her food fixed. Otherwise, she might actually knock me out. I don't want that to happen again." She stands up and clutches the desk for support when her legs feel like jelly.  
  
"All right, sis. You fix Mama's food. But then we're gonna clean that wound up. Understand?" He crosses his arms and waits for an answer.  
  
"Sure. We'll do that later. Now, you go back to your room and read or something." She smiles. He sighs and kisses her on the cheek, before heading back to his room. As soon as she hears his door close, she bursts into tears. Why, oh why, did this have to happen to her? She did the best she could to make her mother happy. It was just never enough. Why couldn't her mother love her like she did before Naraku came along? She sighs. "I better hurry up and bring her food to her." She walks out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome opens the front door of her house and walks in. "I'm home!" She takes her shoes off. "Hello? Mom? Souta?" She walks into the hall. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"We're in here, Kagome dear!" Her mom's voice echoes from the living room.  
  
" 'Dear?' Mom must be in a good mood." Kagome sighs and fingers the bandage on her forehead. It's been a week since her mom's outburst. "I wonder what's happened now?" She walks into the living room, and stops suddenly when she sees who's sitting on the couch beside her mother.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kagome." Naraky gives her his malicious smile, the one that always makes her feel like he's a hunter and she's the prey. "It's good of you to join us. We have some wonderful news. Why don't you have a seat beside your brother?"  
  
She nods and walks over to her brother with mechanical motions. 'What's he smiling about? Something's about to go terribly, terribly worng. I just know it.' She sits down beside Souta, who scoots closer to her and place his hand in hers. "So what's the news?"  
  
Naraku and her mother look at each other, then back to her and Souta. Her mother smiles. "Naraku and I are getting married in two days. We'll be moving with him to another town after that."  
  
"You're what?!" Souta looks back and forth at his mom and Naraku. "Why?"  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, is speechless. Her mom wants to marry Naraku? Oh no. Please no. Anything but this.  
  
"I'm marrying him because I love him. Besides, he's a very powerful man. He can take care of us. He has promised that you two will go to the best schools in the area that we're moving to." She smiles. "Everything that hasn't been packed by tomorrow stays here. So go get packed." 


	2. Living with Naraku, and the introduction...

Sethra: Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter two!  
  
Kitsu: In the first chapter, baka over here *pointing to Sethra* forgot to mention a few things.  
  
Sethra: *sniff sniff* That wasn't very nice!!  
  
Asha: Kitsu and I would like to take this opportunity to tell you readers what Sethra did not.  
  
Kitsu: 1) This is a Kagome/Inuyasha pairing. There will also be some Miroku/Sango, and Kouga/Okami. Okami is a dear friend of Sethra's who is OBSESSED with Kouga. She is known on FF.net as Ruby Star. There also might be some Sesshoumaru/OC. I have a friend who goes starry-eyed when Sesshy comes onto the screen. Rin will be mentioned, but it will be more of a father/daughter relationship in this story.  
  
Asha: 2) This story is dedicated to Ruby Star. She has encouraged Sethra many times to post her stories. This one is for you, Lily-chan! (P.S. Ruby Star has many different nicknames, so please don't get confused. But, if you do, don't worry. It confuses Kitsu and me, also. Sethra is the only one who can keep up with all of Lily-chan's nicknames.)  
  
Kitsu: 3) If you have any suggestions, please feel free to e-mail Sethra. She is always welcome to new ideas! Also, if you have a story that you would like her to write, she would be glad to write it for you.  
  
Sethra: *sweatdrop* They've taken over.........this could be bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.....yet. *ducks as lawsuits start flying toward her direction* Alright, already! I'll never own Inuyasha! But you can't take my Inuyasha plushie! It's mine, I tell you! Mine!  
  
Also, I can't get my intalics to show up. I'm sorry if this is a problem. I'm trying to fix it.  
  
'....' = thinking "..." = talking ~ ~ = scene change  
  
Help Me...Save Me Chapter 2: Living with Naraku, and Inuyasha's appearance  
  
All of the guests said that the wedding was the most beautiful thing they had ever attended. Kagome was the Maid of Honor. Souta was the ring-bearer. They played their parts perfectly, because they knew the consequences if they didn't. The warning they had recieved from their mother and Naraku echoed in their minds throughout the ceremony. Kagome knew that they weren't bluffing.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"This wedding had better go off without a hitch. If either of you does anything to screw it up, you'll wish you were dead."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After the wedding was over, they moved into their new home. Naraku's home. On the first night during dinner, Naraku established the rules. "You will both be attending private schools. After school is over, you will come straight home. If you need to stay after, you will call one of us. We will decide if you can stay after. When you come home, you will go straight to your room and do your homework. You will stay in your rooms until time for dinner, which we will have together as a family. After dinner, you will return to your rooms where you will stay until your bedtimes. Souta, your bedtime is at nine. Kagome, yours is at ten. Your mother and I are not to be bothered at anytime during the day. Is there any rule that you do not understand?" He glances back and froth between Kagome and Souta until they shake their heads. "Good. Now, as soon as you are finished, go back to your rooms and get ready for school tomorrow."  
  
Kagome and Souta both ask to be excused. As soon as their mother gives them permission, they quickly head towards their rooms. They reach Kagome's room first. "Souta, do you have everything ready for tomorrow?" He nods. "Well, I guess Naraku won't mind if you watch TV until your bedtime." Both of their new rooms contained a TV, VCR/DVD player, radio, desk, and other things to keep them occupied. Since they had almost everything they needed in their room, there would be no need to bother their mother and new stepfather. Kagome shuddered. Naraku scared her. He had watched her all through dinner with a hungry look in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, will you tuck me in tonight? Please? This house scares me...." He gives Kagome his best puppy-dog look.  
  
Kagome laughs. "Of course. I'll come in there later and tuck you in."  
  
~The living room of another home~  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you insist on terrorizing your fellow students?" Inuyasha Taisho's legal guardian, a slender woman of about forty, is standing in the middle of the living room, staring at a slip of paper in her hands. "Haven't your uncle and I done the best we could for you? We buy you the clothes you like. We send you to the very best school. We just bought you a car. We've been the best guardians that we could be." She stares at the boy with silver-white hair standing in front of her. Her eyes display the anguish she is feeling. "Sesshoumaru never gave us this kind of trouble when he was in high school."  
  
"Sesshoumaru this, Sesshoumaru that! I'm sick and tired of hearing about how perfect my stupid brother is! And why does it matter to you anyways?! You're not my mother! You're just my aunt!" Inuyasha glares at her, his amber eyes flashing.  
  
His aunt gasps. "I know that. I'm not trying to be. But somebody has to take care of you." Tears begin streaming down her cheeks. "I worry about you, Inuyasha, because I love you."  
  
"Well, I don't need anyone to worry about me. I can take care of myself!" He walks out, slamming the door as he goes. His aunt collapses onto the couch, sobbing. Another door, on the opposite side of the room opens. A young man with silver-white hair just like Inuyasha's walks in.  
  
Sesshoumaru sees the woman sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Her shoulders are shaking from the force of her tears. He walks over to sit down beside her. "Don't worry, Aunt Keiko. Inuyasha will come around eventually. He'll realise that you and Uncle Mashu have given us the best that you could." He puts his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
"I do hope you're right, Sesshoumaru. My heart can't handle much more torment."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome walks into Souta's room. "All right, bro. Time for bed." She grins when he begins to pout. "Don't give me that look. It won't work. You've used it on me so much that I've become immune." Souta stares at her, sending her a doubtful look. "Honestly. I have."  
  
Souta sighs in defeat. "All right, Kagome. I will allow you to tuck me in. I know how important it makes you feel. I will accept my fate heroically."  
  
She giggles. "Hey. Weren't you the one who begged me to tuck you in? I do believe that I am the heroic one in this room."  
  
Souta's look of amusement turns serious. "Yeah. You are." He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist, snuggling up to her. "You're my hero, Kagome."  
  
Kagome hugs him closer to her. "And you're mine."  
  
"How sweet." Kagome and Souta jump at the voice that comes from the doorway. Naraku stands there with and odd smile on his face. "Kagome, after you finish tucking your darling little brother in, I need to speak with you in your room. All right?" He waits for Kagome's nod of agreement before leaving.  
  
Kagome looks down at her brother. "Come on, Souta. Let's get you settled." She walks over to his bed and pulls back the covers. He climbs in the bed and she pulls the covers over him. Leaning down, she kisses him on the forehead before whispering in his ear. "Remember Souta: Do not come in my room, no matter what you hear. Got that?" He starts to protest. "Don't argue with me. I will do anything I can to protect you from him. But that means that you have to cooperate with me. Do you understand?"  
  
Souta nods. "Yes, I understand. But, you know, it's not right."  
  
She looks down at him, questioningly. "What's not right?"  
  
He frowns. "I'm your brother, so I should be the one protecting you, not the other way around. If only I were older. Then I could protect you." He studies the face of the person who has protected him from everything bad in his life. The sorrow and fear hiding in the back of his sister's eyes makes him want to weep. 'Poor Kagome-chan. I wish I was older. If I was older, I could protect her from everything. Nothing bad would ever touch her again.' He sighs in despair. "I wish I could be a Knight-In-Shining-Armor. If I was, you wouldn't have to worry."  
  
She smiles. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong. You see, you are one. You're my Knight-In-Shining-Armor. You always will be." She laughs and kisses him on the forehead. "I bid thee sweet dreams, sir knight."  
  
He giggles. "And the same to you, my fair lady."  
  
Kagome grins and tickles him under the chin. "I'll see you in the morning." She gets up and walks over to the door. As she leaves, she cuts off the light and closes the door.  
  
~  
  
Kagome pauses in front of her door. She stares at the door, willing herself to go in. 'I have to go in. If I don't, he might go after Souta. I can't let that happen. Souta is too little. He doesn't deserve to be treated like I've been treated.' Sighing, she turns the knob and opens the door.  
  
Naraku is sitting on Kagome's bed. The only light in the room is the moonlight streaming in through her bedroom window. As soon as she walks in, he smiles. His eyes are glowing red. "Come on in, Kagome." She walks in and closes the door behind her. "Come over here and sit beside me." He pats a spot beside him.  
  
Kagome shakes her head. "No, thanks. I'll stand up."  
  
"Come here." Naraku's eyes glint dangerously. Kagome walks over and sits on the bed as far away as possible. "That's not close enough. I like to be right by a person when I talk to them." He waits, but Kagome stays right where she is. "If you don't do what I tell you to, like a good stepdaughter should, I'll just have to go pay a visit to Souta...."  
  
"You will not go near him." Kagome's voice is as quiet as a whisper, but as effective as a shout. "I will not let you lay a finger on him."  
  
"You 'won't let me'?" His hand lashes out and wraps around her upper arm. "I don't follow the instructions of a weakling girl!" He jerks her down on the bed and looms above her. His fingers dig into her upper arms. "Know this, Kagome. I do what I want to, when I want to. And if I were you, I would learn how to cooperate. You never know, your life might depend on it one day. Maybe even the life of your little brother." He releases one of her arms and runs his bony fingers down her cheek. "But there are worse things to have taken forcefully from you than your life. Remember that." He gets up and walks out.  
  
Kagome releases the breath that she had been holding. 'For a moment, I thought that he was going to...' She shudders. 'Cold...I'm cold.' She pulls back the covers and climbs under them. 'He had such a strong grip.' Kagome reaches over and switches on the lamp, then pulls up one of her sleeves. Bruises have already begun forming in the shape of fingerprints. "Oh great. Those are going to be there for awhile." She cuts the lamp off. 'At least I kept him away from Souta.' With that thought still running through her mind, she closes her eyes and falls asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sethra: That's is for Chapter 2! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story:  
  
hiei's shadow angel: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Ruby Star: LILY-CHAN!!!!!!!! *tackles Ruby Star* Arigatou gozaimashita! Your review meant so much to me! I'm really glad that you liked it! I hope you don't mind that I put Okami in. I thought that you would like it, so please don't burn me to a crisp! I hope you liked this chapter, too!  
  
Yatenmiokami: Thank you very much! I read your profile, and it said that you like Sess/Kag pairings. I'm sorry that this sorry that this story isn't one. Do you think I should write one after I'm finished with this one? Thanks again! 


	3. First Day of School

Sethra: Konbanwa minasan! It is currently 11:39 PM! HEE HEE!  
  
Kitsu: *sweatdrops* Sorry, everyone. Sethra is a very nocturnal creature.  
  
Asha: And a weird one, also.  
  
Sethra: *sweatdrops* They're so mean to me. Anyways, I now have 17 reviews! Thank you everyone! I am so glad that you like it! Here's chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Help Me...Save Me Chapter 3: First Day of School  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Time to get up!"  
  
Kagome opens her eyes to see Souta standing above her. She groans. "Go away." She rolls over and pulls the covers above her head. "Sleep is good....."  
  
Souta giggles. "Get up, Kagome! We have to go to school today. It's our first day!" Kagome smiles to herself. Maybe Souta will make some new friends. He had been very sad when he told his old friends that he had to move. It wasn't fair to Souta to make such a drastic change in his life at such a young age. If Kagome couldn't ever give him anything else, she would always try to give him some normalcy in his life. The two of them had little rituals for almost everything they did together. This is their normal morning ritual, with a few minor changes. But it's still the same ritual. For that, Kagome is grateful.  
  
Souta continues with the ritual by pulling the covers off of Kagome. But next, instead of running out the door with her covers as he usually does, he jumps on the bed and starts to tickle his big sister. "Ha! I've got you now, Kagome!" He laughs harder when Kagome flails around, acting helpless.  
  
"Oh no! Help! The big bad wolf has me! Save me!" Kagome laughs, while pretending to be cowering in fear. Her laughter stops, though, when the door bursts open.  
  
Naraku walks in, looking furious. "What the hell is all the racket about?!" He glares at Souta, then at Kagome.  
  
Kagome jumps up and pulls Souta behind her. "We're sorry, Naraku. I-it's our morning ritual. We'll be quiet, I promise!"  
  
Naraku continues to stare at her for a moment. "Fine. Whatever." He walks back out and slams the door behind him.  
  
Kagome sighs in relief. 'That was a close one.' She feels a tug on her arm and turns to look at Souta. "What is it, Souta?"  
  
"I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay with you." He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her. "I need to be there in case you need protected. You said I was your Knight-In-Shining-Armor."  
  
Kagome smiles. "You are, Souta. But if you don't go to school, Naraku and Mom will get very mad. I don't like it when they get mad. Do you?" She runs her fingers through his hair.  
  
"No. When they get mad, you always get hurt! I don't like it when you get hurt...."  
  
"I have to be the one to get hurt. I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." Kagome tickles him. "Now go finish getting ready for school."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome's new high school is one of the biggest she has ever seen. It has three floors, two gyms, a gigantic lunchroom, two olympic-sized swimming pools, tennis courts, soccer fields, and a volleyball court. So naturally....she's lost. Currently, she can be found wandering the first hall, trying to find the main office. 'Damn. My first day of school, and I'm already lost!' She groans. "This sucks..."Right before she turns a corner, she drops her notebook. "Crap!" She reaches down to pick it up. As she stands up and walks around the corner, she runs into something solid. "Omph!" Kagome's notebook flies out of her hand again, and she crashes to the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going, damnit!"  
  
"Sorry! It's my fault!" Kagome reaches over and picks up her notebook before standing up. She gets a quick look at the boy she ran into before she bows and runs down the hall. Turning another corner, she pauses to catch her breath. 'Wo-ow. That was one of the cutest guys I have ever seen in my entire life! He has the most beautiful silver hair. And those amber eyes.....they were beautiful, but so.....cold.' She sighs. ''There's no point in me beginning to notice guys. Either Mom or Naraku would find out, and that would be the end of that.'  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Inuyasha watches the girl that had crashed into him run off like she was being chased by a pack of dogs. 'Holy crap. She looks just like Kikyo.' Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend, until he caught her cheating on him with some guy named Hiten. That girl looks almost exactly like Kikyo. They have the same hair, the same facial features, and the same-colored eyes. But even though their eyes are the same color, the likeness ends there. While Kikyo's eyes are cold and calculating, the other girl's eyes seem...sad. Also, the girl has an air of innocence that Kikyo doesn't. Everything Kikyo does is for her benefit, and hers alone.  
  
Inuyasha scratches his head in a confused gesture. "Oh well." He shrugs and starts walking down the next hall. He spots a boy with black hair, black pants, and a purple shirt lying on the ground, spiral-eyed @.@. "Miroku!" The boy groans and sits up, rubbing his head. "What did you do to Sango this time?"  
  
Miroku Yutaka is Inuyasha's best friend. "Sango? I didn't do anything to Sango." He stands up and leans against the locker. "That's the funny thing. I was just standing here, talking to Miyui, when Sango walks up and bam! The next thing I know is you're calling my name. I don't know what I did wrong."  
  
Inuyasha grins. "Let me get this straight. You were innocently talking with Miyui, when Sango walks up and knocks you unconscious?" Miroku nods, then winces when a sharp pain shoots through his head. "And you weren't 'innocently' trying to grope Miyui, just like you always do?"  
  
"Ah....well...." Miroku rubs the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "I guess that might have been why Sango hit me...."  
  
"Duh!" Inuyasha laughs. "Plus, I think she was probably jealous."  
  
Miroku's face brightens up. "You really think so?!" Inuyasha nods. "That's great! I'm going to go find Sango!" He starts running down the hall.  
  
"Just make sure she doesn't hit you again!" Inuyasha yells as his best friend runs off. He grins. "That baka." He turns around and runs smack dab into someone else. "Damnit! Not again!" He sees who it is and growls. "Kouga! You did that on purpose, didn't you?!"  
  
The guy standing in front of him has brown hair and a smirk that rivals Inuyasha's. "Of course I didn't do it on purpose. You make a fool of yourself all the time without my help!" He grins and ducks the blow aimed for his head. Kouga is one of the only people who has the speed to block Inuyasha's punches. It's because of this that he and Inuyasha are always fighting. "So, Inuyasha, did you see the new girl?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw her. She ran into me a little while ago." Inuyasha stares at Kouga suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering if you noticed how cute she is. I think I'll make her my woman." Kouga smirks.  
  
"..............Bwa hahahahah!!!" Inuyasha holds his stomach, he's laughing so hard. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!!!" He laughs even harder at the look of fury on Kouga's face. "Good luck!!! Haahaa!!" He starts walking to his first period.  
  
"What?! You don't think I can do it?! Just you wait, Inuyasha!! She'll be mine by the end of the day!" Inuyasha just walks on, laughing. Kouga growls. 'That bastard's laughing at me!' He punches the nearest locker, crumpling the door in.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sethra: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
KagomeChan666: Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm glad that you liked it!  
  
Ruby Star: Arigatou, Lily-chan! And don't worry, Naraku will eventually get his butt kicked!  
  
Blue-fairy19: Thank you so much!  
  
Neon-animefan: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004: I'm glad you think my story's interesting! I'll try to get Chapter 4 up by Monday. Thanks!  
  
Angel of the Heavens: Gomen! This is a Inu/Kag story. But I can write a Sess/Kag story if you want me to!  
  
Kagome1514: Don't worry about the whole abuse story thing. I seem to have that same problem...-.-; That's why I started this story. Gomen, I haven't been able to get to your stories yet. But I will read and review them by the time I post the next chapter! Promise! *V* I'm always willing to read suggested stories!  
  
Scorpio Angel 3000: Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I'll get the fourth soon! I can't resist that poor puppy-dog face! *caves in under the pressure of the begging face*  
  
Puppkid: I agree. How can anybody love him? Your review means a lot to me! Thanks!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thank you for your review. I feel so happy one someone tells me that they like my story! And yeah, I like the Souta and Kagome scenes as well. Actually, they're some of my favorite to write!  
  
Laku: Arigatou! I'm glad that you like it!  
  
hiei's shadow angel: AAAWWWW! You reviewed my story again! Thank you so much!  
  
Yatenmiokami: Gomen! But it makes me happy that you're still willing to read my story, even though it's Inu/Kag. Oh, and Sesshoumaru will be appearing in a few chapters!  
  
~  
  
Sethra: Well, thanks again for reading chapter 3! I'll try to post Chapter 4 by Monday! Kikyo enters in the next chappie, along with Sango and Okami.  
  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. I know that I said above that I now have 17 reviews. Currently, thought I can only read 16. So, to the person that I did not mention above, I will get to you in the next chapter! Sorry about that! 


	4. Letter passing, name calling, and lunch

Sethra: *goes starry-eyed* OMG! I have 31 reviews! Thank you so much, everyone! I never thought I would have this many! I really don't think my stories are that good, but all of my friends keep telling me that they are.  
  
Kitsu: *rolls his eyes* That's probably 'cause they're the smart ones.  
  
Sethra: *glares*  
  
Asha: *quietly walks in* Hello everyone. *shudders when she sees Sethra's patented death-glare* Wow, that's almost as good as Sky-chan! *turns to audience* Sky is the person who is going to be paired up with Sesshoumaru. She is another of Sethra's closest friends.  
  
Sethra: *smiles sweetly at Asha* I've been practicing!  
  
Kitsu: *sweatdrops*  
  
Sethra: Anyways, I hope you don't think this chapter is boring!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 4: Letter passing, name calling, and lunch  
  
Kagome walks out of the front office with her new class schedule in hand. "I'm in math first. That's on the second floor. I had better find the stairs." She looks around and spots a doorway labeled 'Stairs' to her right. "Aha! There they are!" She walks to the door and is reaching for the handle, when someone steps in front of her. She steps back, startled.  
  
Kouga runs his fingers through his hair and flashes Kagome his best smile. "Hello. My name is Kouga. I was just wondering if you needed any help?" He crosses his arms and leans against the stairwell door.  
  
"Umm, no thanks. I just need to get to the second floor." She waits patiently for him to move. He doesn't.  
  
"Oh. So what's keeping you?" He raises an eyebrow.  
  
She points at him. "You are."  
  
"I am? How?"  
  
She points to the door. "You're standing in front of the door that leads to the stairs."  
  
Kouga looks at the door, and grins sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that." He turns back to face Kagome. "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name.....?"  
  
"That's because I didn't tell you."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
While Kagome is talking with Kouga, Miroku is across the hall, talking with a dark-headed girl. Her black hair is pulled into a ponytail. She's a very pretty girl. Apparently Miroku thinks so too, because he keeps trying to grope her. And she keeps hitting him. "Sango, my sweet, were you jealous this morning when you saw me with Miyui?" Sango blushes, but shakes her head furiously.  
  
"Of course not! I just thought somebody should rescue her." She hits him upside the head again when she feels something touch her rear. "HENTAI!!" She waits for Miroku to regain his senses, and looks around the school. She spots Kouga, talking with a new girl. "Hey, Miroku, look!"  
  
"Look at what?" He looks in the direction her finger is pointing. "A new girl! Yes!" His fingers on his left hand twitch. Sango doesn't look to happy. . Miroku finds himself on the floor for the second time today. By the time he stands up, Sango is already walking across the hall. "Hmm...I better go see what she's doing." He follows her.  
  
~  
  
Sango has decided to rescue the unhappy looking new girl. She walks up to stand beside her. The new girl looks over at her curiously. "Kouga, don't you think you've tortured the new girl enough for today?"  
  
"I wasn't torturing her. I was trying to get her to go out with me." He glares at Sango.  
  
Sango grins at the new girl. "That right there is torture in itself." The new girl grins, but her grin fades quickly. 'I wonder what's wrong with her?'  
  
Kouga's mad now. "This conversation is between me and her. Not you. So go away, Sango."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk to Sango like that!" They all turn to see Miroku walking across the hall. He glares at Kouga. "Apologize right now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Sango and Kagome sweatdrop. Sango turns to the new girl and holds out her hand. "Hi. My name's Sango Onaji."  
  
The girl shyly reaches out her hand and grasps Sango's. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Sango looks at Miroku and Kouga, who are now throwing insults back and forth.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Sango sighs. "Miroku, get your ass over here and introduce yourself."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Miroku runs over and salutes Sango, then Kagome. "Miroku Yukata, reporting for duty! Ma'am! Pleased to make your acquantice, Ma'am!" Sango rolls her eyes, and Kagome giggles. He reaches out his hand.  
  
Kagome holds out her hand to shake his, but then realizes that his hand is somewhere....else. She stares at her chest, dumbfoundly.  
  
"HENTAI!!"  
  
For the third time today, Miroku is on the floor. Sango rubs her knuckles and smiles at Kagome. "So, who do you have for first period?" No answer. "Kagome? Hello?" Kagome is staring at Miroku. Sango waves her hand in front of Kagome's face. "Hello! Earth to Kagome!" Kagome looks up. Sango stops when she sees the fear in her eyes. But the emotion vanishes quickly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-yes, I'm fine. Sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"Who do you have for your first block class?" Kagome hands Sango her schedule. "Oh, look! You have Mr. Oikawa for Trig. I'm in that class! Miroku's in there too, and Inuyasha. You'll meet him then." She smiles. "We have most of the same classes. How about I show you around for the rest of the day?"  
  
Kagome nods. "That would be nice. Thank you very much."  
  
Sango opens the door to the stairs. "Well, come on, then."  
  
Kagome points to Miroku, who's still on the floor. "What about him?"  
  
Sango laughs. "Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He's used to it." She glances at the nearest hallway clock. "The bell's about to ring. Let's go." Kagome follows Sango into the stairwell.  
  
Kouga watches the door close with interest. Thanks to Sango, he has all he needs to know about the new girl. The bell rings. 'Time to get to class.' He steps on Miroku before heading to his class.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She just moved here, so please help her with any questions she might have." Kagome bows to the class. Mr. Oikawa points to a seat near the back. "That will be your new seat, beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha, raise your hand." Inuyasha lazily raises his hand in the air. "Please have a seat, Miss Higurashi."  
  
Kagome nods and walks to her desk. As she sits down, she sneaks a peek at Inuyasha. 'That's the boy I ran into earlier!' She averts her eyes when he looks her way. Pulling a notebook and pencil out of her bookbag, she begins to copy down the problem written on the board.  
  
Inuyasha scowls. 'I think the new girl was just checking me out.' He watches her out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, she sneaks another look at him a few minutes later. Inuyasha tears a piece of paper out of his notebook, scribbles something on it, folds it up, and tosses it on her desk.  
  
Kagome stares at the paper on her desk. 'He* actually* wants to pass notes?' She grabs the paper and reads it.  
  
'Take a picture. It'll last longer.'  
  
Kagome scribbles something back, and tosses it on his desk. Inuyasha opens the note and reads.  
  
'Ha ha. Very funny. I was just going to apologize for running into you this morning.'  
  
He writes back, 'Apology NOT accepted. I can't stand people who don't watch where they're going.'  
  
She frowns and writes back. 'Well, *I* can't stand people who are rude to someone who is trying to apologize.'  
  
His scowl deepens. 'You know what? You're really annoying.'  
  
She glares at him. 'Well, I guess that's your fault. *You* started the note, not me. Baka.' And with that final note, she throws it on his desk and begins writing in her notebook. He writes something else and throws the note on her desk, but she doesn't touch it.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to get her attention, he gives up. He copies the problem off the board, then closes his eyes and goes to sleep.  
  
Kagome, when she realizes that Inuyasha's asleep, opens the note. Her eyes scan down to his last entry.  
  
'You'll never make friends with that kind of attitude, wench.'  
  
Kagome frowns. 'Why should he care whether or not I make friends?' She finishes the problem, and sits quietly, waiting for the bell to ring.  
  
~Later, at Lunch~  
  
At lunch, Sango drags Kagome over to her table. "This is where Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Okami and I sit. And from now on, you sit here too!" Sango sits down at the end of the table and pulls Kagome down onto the seat next to her. During the past few classes, they have gotten to know each other. They've become fast friends.  
  
Kagome grins. "Well, it was nice of you to ask if I wanted to sit here! Sure, I would love to sit with you." Sango blushes and mumbles sorry. "So, you said Kouga sits with you? Why?"  
  
"Well, sometimes he can actually be quite nice." Sango grins. "Plus, it's funny to watch him and Inuyasha go at it. Oh, and I'll introduce you to Okami. She's pretty cool."  
  
"Thanks, Sango. At my last school, I didn't have any friends." Kagome opens her lunch box and begins pulling out the food that Souta packed for her. Taped to her apple sauce is a folded up piece of paper. Curious, she opens it and smiles. On the paper is a smiley face with writing under it. It says, 'Good luck today! Love, Souta.'  
  
Sango looks over. "Watcha got?" Kagome shows her. "Souta? Who's that?"  
  
"My little brother."  
  
"Little brother? Cool! I have a little brother!" Sango grins. "His name's Kohaku. Hey! Maybe your little brother has met mine. If not, we could introduce them. I'm sure that they'll get along well."  
  
'Souta does need friends.......' Kagome nods. "Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll ask him tonight if he's met your little brother."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Sango and Kagome smile to each other. Miroku and Inuyasha walk up, both holding trays. Miroku sits down across from Sango. Inuyasha glares at Kagome, but sits down across from her anyways. "What are you two smiling about? And why is the wench sitting with us?" Inuyasha points to Kagome.  
  
Sango reaches over and snatches a fry off of Miroku's tray. "We're discussing our little brothers. Kagome and I are going to introduce our little brothers to each other. And Ka-go-me, not 'wench', is sitting with us because she is my friend." She pops the fry into her mouth and grimaces. "Sheesh. This is one of the top private schools in Japan. You'd think they would have better food than this!" She opens her lunchbox. "I'm glad I bring my food, too."  
  
Kouga sits down beside Kagome. "Ah, my darling Kagome! Are you going to be sitting with us from now on?" Kagome nods. "That's great! I guess that means you've decided to go out with me?"  
  
"Uh, let me think....no."  
  
A girl with jet-black hair sits down across from Kouga. She has red streaks in her hair, and her eyes are an odd, but beautiful silvery-blue color. "Kouga, quit pestering the new girl! She's not gonna go out with you." She grins and waves to Kagome. "Hi! My name's Okami! I live next door to Playboy over here." She points to Kouga.  
  
Kagome grins. "So Miroku's nickname is Pervert, and Kouga's is Playboy. What's Inuyasha's?"  
  
Kouga growls. "Dog breath." Inuyasha growls back.  
  
Kagome looks puzzled. Sango tries to explain it to her. "Kouga and Inuyasha hate each other's guts." She leans over and whisper into Kagome's ear, "At least, that's what they want everyone to think." She moves back and talks regularly again. "So Kouga calls Inuyasha 'Dog breath,' and Inuyasha calls Kouga 'Insolent whelp.'"  
  
Kagome snickers. Her snickers turn into full blown laughs. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"  
  
"Yeah, Sango, Miroku and I find it funny too." Okami grins, while putting ketchup on her burger. "Ya know, Kagome, you look an awful lot like another girl that goes here. Her name is Kikyo, and she's a royal pain-in-the-ass."  
  
Inuyasha growls and quickly stands up. He grabs his tray and walks off. Kagome looks at Sango, confusion in her eyes.  
  
Sango looks at Inuyasha's retreating figure, before turning back to Kagome. "Kikyo is Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. He caught her cheating on him with some guy named Hiten. He broke up with her, and now whenever someone mentions her name, he storms off."  
  
"Oh. That's sad." Sango nods in agreement. Kagome turns to look out the lunchroom window. 'Poor Inuyasha.'  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sethra: That's it for chapter 4 everybody! Thanks for reading it! I hope you didn't find it boring! Now to the reviews:  
  
Sano'smineMegumi: I'm sorry! Gomen nasai! No, Naraku isn't going to rape her. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadow creature of the night: Thank you so much for your two reviews!  
  
Ks-Starshine: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! And don't worry about the whole 2-in-the-morning thing! I do it all the time. Just letting me know that you enjoyed my chapter makes me really happy!  
  
Yatenmiokami: Thank you so much for continually reviewing my chapter! BTW: I like your user name. It's really interesting!  
  
Scorpio Angel 3000: Here! Have a chapter! (Hee hee. Sounded like :Have a cookie!) I'm thrilled that you like my story so much! Thank you!  
  
hiei's shadow angel: YAY! You reviewed again!!!! And yes, Miroku is still the hentai that we all know and love!  
  
UltaAnimeFangurl2004: I'm so glad that you like my story! I hope you liked this chappie!  
  
Ruby Star: Lily-chan!!!!! You appeared in this chappie! YAY!!!! Did I do Okami justice? Did you like it? Huh? Huh?! HUH?!  
  
kitten's angel: Thank you so much for reviewing! And yes, Naraku is going to get his but kicked. And it will be by Inuyasha! I just haven't decided HOW yet.....hmmm......  
  
KougasMyMan: I'm really glad that you liked my story! Thank you so much!  
  
Angel of the Heavens: That's okay! I thought it was kinda boring myself. *turns to Kitsu and Asha* Stop throwing fruit at the reviewers! *to Angel of the Heavens* Sorry about that. They can be really pesky sometimes!  
  
Puppkid: *laughs* Yeah, Kouga is very stubborn...and dense. ^o^ But I guess that's why Ruby Star and I like him so much. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
kagomeChan666: I'm glad that you liked it. Yeah, it's a Kag/Inu story! They're my favorite anime couple!  
  
Sethra: Well, that' it for now. FF.net is really REALLY slow about updating reviews, so I'll get to the other ones that I missed in this chapter in the next one! Thanks everybody!!! 


	5. Author's Note

GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!

_continuously bowing, repeatedly hitting head on floor_ GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!

Pants Well…now that that's over…

Hello everyone. Sethra Ri-Senzo here! I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story, even though I've been very naughty and haven't updated in over a year. Your updates have meant so much to me! It's wonderful to know that some people actually like my story. I don't believe that I have gotten flamed yet (though I could be wrong-I usually am!).

I feel privileged to have such wonderful readers. I'm sorry that I'm not actually posting a chapter just yet. But I felt that it was my duty as an author that actually has readers (GASP!) to inform you WHY I haven't updated in so long, and to let you know that I WILL have a chapter posted within the next two weeks. I promise that it will get done, even if it takes me many sleepless nights to do it.

Oh, and if you're like me, and sometimes get annoyed by reading author's notes, I'll repeat in bold letters, so that it might get your attention (I know I sometimes just scan over notes and only read what's in bold—I feel so ashamed!) I WILL BE UPDATING WITHIN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS.

I hope you all didn't think that I was yelling at all of you. Actually, I would like to give everyone of you my patented bear hug! Now as to why I haven't updated. There are several reasons, actually, and some of them may seem very stupid to other people, but they are very important reasons to me. If you don't feel like reading them, I don't mind.

1. I haven't had internet in over a year. I'm actually typing this out at the radio station where I work. Heh heh, I'm using my boss' computer! (He actually doesn't mind. He's such a great guy!) But, that can kind of be remedied! My best friend Anna, aka Ruby Star on and the one I dedicated this story to said that I could use her computer any time I liked. If I don't get internet within the next month or so, I may take her up on that offer.

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Lily-chan!

2. I am having SEVERE family issues. My parents are constantly at each other's throats. I wish that they would just "do the deed" and get a freakin' divorce!

3. I have been very worried about my uncle. He has several severe diseases, including kidney disease. He has to do dialysis several times a day. It may not sound so bad, but believe me—it is. Since he got sick (about three years ago, I think) he has been in the hospital once a month. Sometimes, his hospital visits (That sounds so freaking annoying! "Visits"—as if he chose to stay because he liked the food or something!) have lasted for a month or two. He has had several major strokes because of his illness. I really love my uncle. It has been tearing my up to see him as he gets sicker and sicker.

4. I had been having…problems with my school. You see, I'm almost constantly sick. It's not always that bad. Sometimes it's just a cold. But I get strep throat A LOT. My doctor isn't sure why I get sick so much. My opinion is that I have a very bad immune system. shrugs Anyways, my school isn't very forgiving of anyone who exceeds the maximum number of allowed missed days. I think this past year it was seven a semester. I missed about twelve or thirteen days the first semester. (Bad me!) And actually, that is a very low amount of days for me. I don't remember how many days I missed the second semester, but that brings me to reason #5.

5. In the past year or so, I have developed chronic migraines. They started around the beginning of school last year, but they weren't really that bad, so I didn't pay any attention to them. But in January, they became severe. I got them several times a week, and at least one or two of them is so bad that I have to lie down in a dark room and try to take a nap. My new medicine reduces the number of migraines I get a week and how severe they are, but I still get them. Anyways, back in April, my school decided that I was being a bad child and told me I wouldn't be graduating this year. This, of course, pissed me off. It was, after all my Senior year. So I told them they could go screw themselves, quit, and enrolled in night school. And I'm much happier now because night school ROCKS! Plus, the administration has been so good to me there. And it's really cool that the principal is my former 6th Grade English and Social Studies teacher!

Anyways those are the reasons. All the ones that I can think of, that is. I'm sorry I if some of them seemed trite, but such is life.

A few quick notes. I may not post my notes to the reviewers in the next few chapters. I will try to, though. But if I don't, I promise I will get to them eventually. Your opinions mean so much to me, and I think that those who review my story deserve to get acknowledged in return. Also, if you feel that you don't want to read my story because I took so long to update, I completely understand.

Ummm….anou….. well, that's all that I can think of right now. Now I have to go find my muses, Kitsu and Asha. They kinda ran away, taking the rest of the plot with them! As soon as I find them, I can remember where I was trying to go with this story! Well…yeah… Thank you for reading my author's note. If you have any questions, suggestions, rants about how I'm such a bad author and I should stop writing for the sake of mankind, or if you just want to talk, feel free to e-mail me or post another review.

DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA-SAN!

Sethra Ri-Senzo


	6. Dun dun dun! Guess who!

Sethra: WOOT! (Heh heh, that's my best friend Amanda's favorite saying, and it just kinda rubbed off on me!) Chapter 5 is finally here! After I post the next chapter, I'll delete my annoying author's note, for your convenience. BTW, I found my muses! And can you guess where they were! _Hiding under my bed the whole freakin' time!_ rolls eyes I swear. I don't know what I'm going to do with those two. Right now they're cleaning my bedroom as punishment. Shudders Then again, that may be the reason why I couldn't find them for so long!

Kitsu: Ya think!

Asha: Oh be quiet. You're just mad because she made you wear that frilly pink apron while you clean.

Sethra: Here we go again. Anyways, sorry guys. Inuyasha isn't in this chapter. I guess this one could be classified as a "filler chapter." Also, I know I said I'd post within two weeks, and I think it's been three. Gomen nasai! I didn't work the few days I normally do last week because of another headache, so I couldn't post it here at work. And Okami just started college, so I didn't want to interrupt her new schedule.

Also, there won't be any notes to you reviewers in this chapter, but there are two reviewers I would like to address.

Gothicsexy101: I'm really glad you like my story. I'm sorry that you had to go through a situation like that, though. I can't say that I understand, because I can't speak from experience, but I can say that I'm sorry. And that I hope you're not in a situation like that now. I know it sounds stupid coming from a stranger, but I'm available to you, and all of my reviewers if y'all (yes, I'm Southern) just wanna bitch about something to an open ear.

Kagome1514: Thank you so much for your review! You don't know how much it means to me that someone I haven't even met would ask a doctor about different conditions for someone _they've _never met. Your review made my day. I had to print it off and show it to _my_ mom! Oh, and please tell your mom that her suggestions were really helpful, and that I said "Thank You!" Your review made me all warm and fuzzy inside, because I just love it when people are nice to each other! (Mean people suck!) In gratitude, I'm going to dedicate one of my chapters to you. Not this one, though, because it's kinda boring!

Lily-chan:Don't worry about not noticing about my uncle. I try not to make a big deal out of it, because then it seems all too real. And he's actually doing pretty good right now. Also, thanks you for being one of my closest friends in the whole world! I love you!

I'll try to get to the rest of the reviewers in the next few chapters!

Sethra: all right, now to the next chapter! Oh, and I no own Inuyasha!

**Help Me…Save Me**

**Chapter 5**

Sango and Kagome leave the lunchroom after waving goodbye to the others. As they walk down the hall, Kagome's eyes roam around as she acquaints herself with her new school. '_I didn't notice earlier how many people attend this school. It doesn't seem like a private school._' Sighing, she reaches into her bag and scrounges around for her schedule. '_Maybe I shouldn't have just stuffed it in there. There's no telling what kind of shape it's going to come out in!_' Feeling a loose piece of paper, she yanks it out. "Aha!" After straightening out the wrinkles, she scans over her listed classes. "Woot! Only three more classes left!"

Sango grins. "That anxious to get home, are we?" She stops grinning when she sees the distressed look on the other raven-haired girl's face. "Kagome? What's wrong?" She studies her new friend's face, trying to figure out why she's so upset.

'_Home! No… I don't want to go back there…but I can't tell Sango that_.' She takes a calming breath and wipes the distressed look off her face. "Nothing, Sango-chan. I'm fine." She smiles encouragingly. "Really. I just remembered that I haven't cleaned my room, and my stepdad is a neatfreak. If I don't get home and get it cleaned before he gets off of work, he'll ground me until Judgement Day!" She grins. "I really hate being grounded, don't you?"

Sango sighs in relief. '_For a minute there, I thought something was seriously wrong_.' She grins back at Kagome. "I totally agree, Kagome-chan. Being grounded is the dumps." She laughs as a fond memory floods back into her mind. "This one time, Kohaku and I were trying to prove that the old lady next door was a witch. We had just watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail the night before, and decided that in order to prove that she was a witch, we needed to see if she could float."

Kagome interrupts Sango with a burst of laughter. "Oh no…you didn't…"

Sango smirks mischeviously. "Oh, but we did. You see, we followed her to the local park. She took daily walks there, and we were convinced she was trying to find some plump little children to bake in her oven like the witch in Hansel and Gretel." She pauses to grin at Kagome's snort of laughter before continuing on in a very matter-of-fact tone. "And she couldn't go after us, of course, because she lived right next door, and it would seem too suspicious. So we followed her to the park and waited in the bushes until she began to feed the ducks in the small pond located in the middle of the park. As soon as she got close enough to the water's edge, we…well, I guess you can get the picture."

Kagome laughs so hard that tears begin to stream down her face. She nods in agreement at Sango's comment. "Well, of course, for investigative purposes, you just HAD to push her in." Sango smiles, pleased at Kagome's eloquent deduction. She notices Kagome still has her schedule clutched in her right hand, now with exceptionally more wrinkles in it.

"So, Kagome, what class do you have next? We still have a few minutes left in our lunch period. I can show you around. Well, not all the way around. This place is so big, that it would take at least half the day to show you everything!" She throws her arms up in the air dramatically. "This place is too freakin' big!"

Kagome just rolls her eyes at the other girl's antics.

"Well, well. Up to your no-good behavior again, are we, Onaji?"

Kagome gasps and whirls around. She was having so much fun talking to Sango that she never heard anyone come up behind her. '_I'm going to have to pay more attention. What if that was Naraku? There's no telling what he could do to me if he caught m in such an unprepared state_.' She shakes her head of such thoughts and begins to study the girl in front of her. The newcomer stands slightly above Kagome, with jet black hair that reaches down past her thighs. She has a coldly beautiful face, that could've been classified as pretty if it was holding any emotion at all. Kagome's mouth drops open slightly. '_She looks just like me_.'

The other girl looks at Kagome with disdain. "Who are you, and why do you look like me?" She glares down her nose at the offending girl.

Sango snorts in disgust, ready to defend her new friend against her oldest enemy. "I don't see how that's any of your business, Kikyo."

Kikyo impatiently taps her foot against the hard tile of the school floor. "When I see a new girl that looks like me-who, I might add, is probably an idiot, and will therefore ruin my reputation-it then becomes my business, Sango _dear_." The endearment is said, not with affection, but with a sneer.

Sango just sighs. "Here we go again. Number One, _darling_ Kikyo, is that you never, EVER call my best friend an idiot. I do hope you haven't forgotten what happened when you called Miroku a male prostitute behind his back?" Sango nods knowingly as Kikyo pales slightly. "Thought so. Number two, you've done enough damage to your _reputation_, without trying to lay the blame on Kagome. Number three, and I do believe I've told you this several times, Do. Not. Mess. With. My. Friends. And that includes Inuyasha." Up to this point, she's been talking in a very condescending tone. At her last statement, though, her eyes narrow and she steps closer to Kikyo. "When it comes to protecting my friends, I can be mean, and I can be dangerous. And trust me, you don't want to see either side. Got that?"

Kikyo coughs once, trying to clear her throat, which seems to have clogged up in fear. After a few efforts to talk, she gives up and stares at Sango for a few seconds. Almost immediately, she turns to walk away, but as her eyes pass by Kagome, she sends the girl a death glare that causes Kagome to unconsciously shiver.

Sango glares at her retreating. "Bitch." She turns to look at Kagome, and her eyes widen as she notices her friend shaking in fear. "Oh, Kagome-chan! I'm sorry ! Did I scare you.?"

"Umm…just a little." At Sango's crestfallen look, she rushes to finish explaining. "But I wasn't scared that you would hurt me or anything! Really! You remind me of a mother wolf protecting her cubs. You don't seem to be the type to threaten someone unless they were threatening somebody you cared about. I admit, that look you gave her was kinda chilly. But so was the one she gave me. And I think it's really sweet that you stood up for me like that. Arigatou, Sango-chan!"

Sango blushes. "Did you really mean all that, Kagome-chan?" Kagome nods happily. "Arigatou to you too, Kagome-chan!"

"Iie, it's nothing. What are friends for, right?" Sango nods in agreement. Kagome looks down the hall in time to see Kikyo turn a corner. "So…Inuyasha actually dated _that_?"

Sango blinks at the girl owlishly for a few seconds before she is overcome with laughter. "Kagome-chan, you and I are going to get along just fine. Come on, I'll show you where your history class is." The two new best friends continue on down the hall, laughing and talking as the head towards their next classes.

Sethra: Well, that's all for now folks! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. AND I'll try to actually have something entertaining in it. To me, this one was kind of boring! Anyways, Jya matta ne!


End file.
